


Clutch -- THE AUDIOBOOK (ft. John Williams)

by Dorminchu



Series: Dorminchu's Podfics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Banter, Canon Era, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Teenagers, Unsafe Sex, and only mister Isayama himself can stop me, continued improper use of odm gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Entangle no one really demanded, read by yours truly. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutch -- THE AUDIOBOOK (ft. John Williams)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clutch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502675) by [Dorminchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu). 



 Here’s another podfic with my voice in it. I really like the music in this one.

[ ](http://dorminchu.tumblr.com/post/143030031888/and-heres-another-podfic-with-my-voice-in-it-i)

[ **_Psst! Click this text or Annie to listen!_ ** ](http://dorminchu.tumblr.com/post/143030031888/and-heres-another-podfic-with-my-voice-in-it-i)

_Music: The Blue Fairy & Reunion, A.I. OST, John Williams_


End file.
